


Another drink on me

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: “You know,” Harry said, shrugging off the pleasant feel of Sam’s palm, “I’m not going to pay for your drinks again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry and Sam get a bit tipsy and one of them starts kissing the other. It escalates until they find themselves in bed together.

The bar Harry and Sam were sitting in was cozy and surprisingly quiet. Sure, music was playing, but it was not loud enough to disturb their conversation. There were other people like them, sharing stories and catching up on old times, spread around the room and sitting at tables. In front of them, half a dozen empty glasses had accumulated.

Time was flying past so fast lately. It was more to Harry’s taste. Back in the hospital, time had crawled past slower even than a snail. Minutes had felt like hours as he had waited to recover. And now Sam had been back among the living for over a year. 

Beside him, Sam grinned. There was really nothing for Harry to do but to return the gesture. They raised their glasses, clinking them together before taking another swallow. Harry did not sway in his seat, he wasn’t _that_ drunk, but their shoulders still brushed against each other. Sam’s hand at the back of his neck pushed him more upright again. He was laughing.

“You know,” Harry said, shrugging off the pleasant feel of Sam’s palm, “I’m not going to pay for your drinks again.”

Another laugh escaped Sam and he put his glass back on the table. Then he patted himself down. 

Harry made a show of rolling his eyes, before Sam was even done and frowning. “Let me guess-,” Harry started.

“I forgot my wallet,” Sam said sheepishly, grin on his face telling a different story. 

“You should really start recompensing me,” Harry grumbled, patting his pocket for his own wallet. It was still where he had left it. With Sam it always payed off to make sure. The same went for Harry. He grinned back at Sam and slapped his back companionable. 

They were both tipsy, alcohol spreading a pleasant warmth through Harry’s belly and making him relaxed. That was probably to blame for his uncharacteristic reaction to Sam’s next words.

“I can offer you a kiss as payment,” Sam said nonchalantly.

Harry choked on his drink. Sam patted him on the back. “I’m not that bad of a kisser,” Sam said slowly. Harry was too busy coughing to look at him. Then Sam added a little more cheerily, “I’m actually quite good!”

“Alright? Prove it!” Harry said once he had gotten his breath back. For a moment they eyed each other before Sam leaned forward, just like that in a bar full of strangers. Their lips met in a soft chaste kiss before Sam pulled back again.

“Was that all? That’s what you call a good kiss?”, Harry scoffed. “And one kiss is hardly enough for the amount of drinks I’ve brought you.”

Sam grinned. “That was only a teaser,” he promised, “I’m just getting warm.” 

Before Harry could say anything to _that_ Sam leaned forward again. This time the kiss was a little firmer. He licked over Harry’s bottom lip, following it up with a nip that made Harry let out a noise, opening his mouth to let Sam slip a tongue between them. 

Their tongues slid against each other, tasting until Sam let out a tiny moan. When they moved apart again they were breathless. 

“You know,” Harry said. “That was maybe a compensation for one drink.”

Sam let out a laugh. “I’m not going to blow you on the toilet of this bar,” he said, which hadn’t been what Harry was going for. Before. Now he was, come to think of it. 

Harry smirked, “What’s wrong with that?”

“Have you seen them?”, Sam asked, pointing over his shoulder in the direction of the bathrooms. Harry cocked his head. There had been worse places where he’d been blown. “No,” Sam said again. Then he pushed gently at Harry’s shoulder, making him sway on his seat. “Let’s just go to your place. Nathan is home and he doesn’t have to watch that.”

“He could join us,” Harry pointed out, winking at Sam.

Sam stared at him. “Maybe another time,” he replied. His face said ‘never’. It probably wasn’t wise to argue if Harry still wanted to get his cock sucked when they reached his apartment. 

With a bit of fumbling Harry paid for their drinks and they left the bar, walking down the streets in the dark. After a few paces Harry bumped his shoulder into Sam’s. “You’re really gonna blow me for a couple of drinks?”

“Shut up, Flynn,” Sam answered calmly, hands in his pockets. A quickly grin was flashed in Harry’s direction that he returned. “As if you don’t wanna be blown.” Sam shook his head as if he couldn’t believe it, mocking Harry.

Harry eyed his mouth. “Good point.” 

A few more steps and Sam leaned over again, laid his hand on the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him in to take his mouth again. “And maybe I’ll fuck you after, too,” he whispered against Harry’s lips after they broke apart.

Harry’s hand on the back of Sam’s neck twitched. There was no denying that his pants were growing quite tight. He chuckled under Sam’s hungry gaze. “Since when do you have such a mouth on you?”

Sam removed his hand to wrap his arm around Harry’s shoulder instead. “I learned from the best.”

Together they stumbled further along the road and occasionally one of them found their back pressed against the wall, warmth along their front while their mouth was taken in a hungry kiss until they finally ended up in front of Harry’s apartment building. 

“Ladies first,” Harry said, gesturing for Sam to enter before him after opening the door. By now he was out of breath and Sam was in no better shape. Harry could see the tent in his trousers from where he was standing. It was a nice bulge.

“I’ll make you pay for that comment,” Sam promised. Harry let out a chuckle and winked at him.

A moment later Sam let out a protesting noise as Harry’s hand found his ass while Sam moved up the stairs. “Hey,” Sam drawled.

“You like getting your ass grabbed, Samuel,” Harry said with a wink. There had been some pushing back into the touch and Sam could not deny it. At least he didn’t try to, only rolling his eyes at Harry who grinned.

Sam held out his hand for a key. “You wouldn’t be wrong in that,” he said. When Harry handed the key over he took the chance to plunder his mouth again.

“Just get in,” Harry panted. By now he was ready to let Sam blow him on the staircase, neighbors be damned. They were way too nosy anyway.

“I bet I can make you say that later as well”, Sam chuckled as he turned the key in the lock, pushing the door open.

“You’ll have to prove that as well, Samuel,” Harry said. Once inside they got rid of their shoes and then it was Harry who crowded Sam against the wall and took his mouth with his. After a few minutes Sam pushed at his shoulders and they stumbled into the opposite wall. 

Then a lot of pushing followed as they made their way to Harry’s bedroom. At one point Sam let Harry’s belt drop to the ground. The button and zipper was undone and Harry moaned when Sam wormed a hand into the front of his pants. 

Once in the bedroom, Sam pushed Harry onto the bed and dropped to his knees.

“Well get on to it,” Harry said when Sam paused for a moment, sizing him up and down. 

“Have a little patience,” Sam chided. Then his hands reached for Harry’s pants again and he pulled them down Harry’s legs to pool on the floor. 

“You know me, Sam. I’m not a patient man,” Harry said, pushing himself up so he could look down on Sam. The man looked good kneeling between his thighs.

“And you’re not a gentleman either,” Sam said when he saw that Harry wasn’t wearing any underwear. He raised a brow in Harry’s direction as if to ask ‘Going commando, Harry, really??’.

“Less work for you,” Harry smirked and spread his legs demonstratively. His cock was lying half-hard against his belly. There was no time wasted before Sam wrapped his hand around him, stroking upwards and teasing him to hardness. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut. His mouth fell open. When Sam continued to stroke him, his eyes opened again. 

“Sam, a blowjob involves a lot more tongue,” he said and cocked a brow at him.

Sam grinned back and leaned forward. He opened his mouth and licked up the side of Harry’s cock. “Like this you mean?”

“A little more tongue and mouth, if you please,” Harry drawled. He was enjoying this. There was nothing better then a playful lover in your bed. More fun that way. 

Sam opened his mouth over the tip of Harry’s cock and moved down, and down, and down until his throat fluttered around the length of it and he swallowed, lips pressed against Harry’s groin. His eyes were open, looking challenging at Harry before he pulled back again to a more comfortable depth.

Harry moaned, hands fisting in the sheets. “Fuck, prison was good for something after all,” Harry choked out.

Just like that the expression on Sam’s face darkened. His hand cradled Harry’s balls before squeezing, tightly. Harry moaned, in pain not pleasure as his grip tightened past the point of any pleasure whatsoever. His hands flew to Sam’s shoulders and he curled in on himself. Then Sam’s face relaxed again and he let go. Harry allowed himself to inhale again. “Alright, no jokes about that, got it,” he panted. His hand twitched as if you reach down and palm his abused balls, but Sam beat him to it. He lifted up of Harry’s cock and bobbed his head up and down while his hand caressed Harry’s sack, soothing away the ache. It made Harry’s leg twitch.

Harry moaned again. “I guess it would be too much to ask for an apology?”, Harry panted out. Sam hummed non-committed around his cock before pulling off.

“No,” Sam said, a lingering darkness still behind his eyes that made Harry hold his tongue, “you have some lube lying around?”

Harry chuckled before pointing to the nightstand. He stayed where he was while Sam walked around him. Then he rolled onto his knees and scooted to Sam’s side, reaching for his pants while Sam rummaged around in the drawers for the tube. 

By the time Sam had grabbed the lube, Harry had undone his pants. “Why do you have so much junk in here?”, Sam asked. The drawers were filled with books, naughty pics (from one-night-stands), condoms and other assortments of things that Sam probably didn’t care to look at further, yet. It would probably be better for his mental health. Not that Harry was about to warm him. Whoever looked into his nightstand did so at their own risk. Harry shrugged.

“I like to have everything in reach,” Harry said, pushing Sam’s pants down his legs and biting at his hip. Sam pulled the shirt over his head and helped Harry out of his in turn. Then Sam carded his hand through Harry’s hair before gripping a couple of strands in his hand, pulling Harry’s head back before kissing him, shoving his tongue between his lips. When he pulled back again they were both breathing hard. 

“I said I’m sorry,” Harry panted. 

“Liar,” Sam said. Then he climbed onto the bed, pushing Harry onto his back again. “You or me?”, Sam asked, flipping the tube of lube in the air before catching it again.

Harry let his hands slide over Sam’s sides. “Me.” He cocked his head to the side. “And later you.”

“Sounds fair, Flynn,” Sam said and uncapped the tube, scooting back to kneel between Harry’s legs. When Harry moved to roll onto his belly, Sam stopped him.

Harry looked at Sam over a shoulder and settled back on his back. “New kink of yours?”, he asked, brow raised in question. Usually he wasn’t one to do it missionary if he was the one taking it, not if he could help it, but Sam’s face was troubled. An instant later before it smoothed out again as if nothing had happened. A grin was back on Sam’s face that made Harry raise a brow.

“Something like that,” he answered doggedly. Harry shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Sam. 

“Come on then,” Harry said, making Sam chuckle.

Lube dribbled over Sam’s fingers before he reached down, slid a finger into Harry without warning and drew a moan out of him. There was something to be said about men that took control in bed, even if Harry was not about to give Sam the satisfaction.

A moment later he slid another one in, making Harry squirm appreciatively against the burn. 

“Get on with it, I don’t have all day,” Harry smirked when Sam didn’t seem in a hurry to get his cock into Harry. His answer was another finger, scissoring them and making Harry groan. The pressure felt good enough that Harry wrapped his legs more tightly around Sam’s waist, pulling him in against him until his hand was trapped between them and his cock slid against the underside of Harry’s. 

“You have anywhere else to be?”, Sam asked, twisting his fingers and brushing them against Harry’s prostate.

Harry gritted his teeth and rocked into the motion of Sam’s fingers. “Maybe I still have a date,” he said after a while, when he could form words again instead of moaning. 

Sam raised a brow at him and smirked, but he didn’t stop Harry from rolling over this time. Harry looked at him over his shoulder. “I like it better this way,” he explained and Sam nodded, a tiny wrinkle in his forehead, before he shook his head as if to chase away memories.

“Fine by me,” Sam said before rolling a condom over his cock. Then he guided himself to Harry’s hole. There was pressure as Sam entered him. Harry hadn’t seen Sam naked that often, but it was only now that Harry had a real chance to appreciate how well-endowed he was. Sam’s gaze was fixed on where they were joining as he stroked a hand over the outside of Harry’s thigh. The slide in burned. Harry closed his eyes, savoring it and trying to catch his breath. 

Once he was fully inside, Sam stopped, thumbs pressing circles into Harry’s skin. “Come on, move already,” Harry said, rocking back into that length spreading him open.

“You really are impatient,” Sam said. His voice was breathless as well and Harry could feel him rocking shallowly into him, as if he couldn’t help but move.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Harry answered. Sam’s hands tightened on his hips as Harry tried to fuck himself on his cock. 

“That was me complaining, Flynn,” Sam scoffed and Harry squeezed down on the cock inside of him, making Sam let out an low moan. 

“Shut up and fuck me, Drake,” Harry ground out, glaring at Sam over his shoulder. If he wasn’t- Sam pulled back, lingered with the head of his cock only barely inside of Harry’s hole before pushing agonizingly slow back into him. 

“That’s what you call fucking?”, Harry complained a moment later. Sam’s cock felt good, but he was so slow, careful in his thrusts. Harry was almost ready to flip their position and ride Sam when Sam pulled out again, paused before pushing more roughly into him. At Harry’s approving moan his rhythm quickened until he was pounding Harry into the mattress, making him hold onto the headboard for dear life so his head wouldn’t be knocked into the wood. Harry widened his knees into a more solid stance as Sam’s fingers left bruises on his hips. It was as if something had cut lose inside of Sam. Harry liked it, a lot.

Small, choked sounds fell from Sam’s lips and Harry squeezed down again, heard him curse behind him.

“Come on, Sam,” Harry panted, moaned again when Sam’s hands landed on either side of his shoulders and his breath ghosted hotly over the back of his neck. 

There was no answer from Sam. His cock thrust sharply and deeply into him, not pulling out more then two inches before pushing back inside, over and over again. 

One hand was lifted, Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes before he squeezed them shut again, small moans being pressed out of him. Then Sam reached underneath Harry for his cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts until Harry spilled over the sheets with a choked moan. 

A few more dozen thrusts and Sam stilled, moaned into Harry’s shoulder and rocking into him. 

He stayed a little longer in that position until Harry squirmed. It wasn’t too comfortable to have his shoulders against the mattress and his ass still raised and filled with cock when the pleasure was fading. Sam was like a dead weight. It would be thrilling and annoying if he had passed out, Harry thought. 

“Hey Sam, you still there?”, Harry asked when Sam still hadn’t moved after a minute. His back was starting to hurt.

Sam cleared his throat and moved. “Yeah.” He pulled out and settled on his back beside Harry, who rolled over as well. 

“You’re not so bad in bed,” Harry grudgingly admitted. In all honesty he hadn’t expected less. With the corner of his sheet he wiped the inside of his thighs and his belly.

“Likewise, Flynn,” Sam panted. They let out a laugh and Sam stripped off the condom, tied it off and let it fall over the side of the bed. 

“You know, now I’m willing to pay for your drinks again if that’s how you’ll repay me,” Harry chuckled. He scooted closer to Sam until he could lean over him.

Sam snorted and looked up at him. His arm snuck around Harry’s waist. “You know as much as me that it’s not about the drinks, Harry,” Sam said.

Harry just grinned at him. “I still have some bottles lying around. Want some drinks?”


End file.
